


Ghostly Gangbang

by RobotsAreSuperior



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Excessive Volumes of Come, Forced Orgasms, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Ghost Sex, Large Ass, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Other, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotsAreSuperior/pseuds/RobotsAreSuperior
Summary: A ghost hunter visits a haunted mansion and finds way more than he wanted to.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 182





	Ghostly Gangbang

The doors of the old mansion creaked and groaned as they opened. For the first time in many years, a living person stepped through them. Said person was a short man, with messy black hair. He was thin, or at least the upper part of him was. His brown eyes scanned the dusty interior of the building. In his right hand he clutched a camera.

He turned the device on and pointed it towards himself. "Hey everyone, Joseph the Haunt Hunter here. Like I promised last time, I'm making a video on the infamous Prevost Mansion. It is a very remote and somewhat unknown locale, but has a very interesting history." 

He turned the camera to pan over the cobweb covered walls. He moved through the bottom floor slowly, from room to room. "This place was built all the way in 1886. There are no records of its construction, no photos or paintings or anything. As far as we know, this place might as well have appeared out of thin air." He said, walking through what was once the dining room of the mansion. Dust covered plates sat on the table as if a meal was about to be served.

"The owners of the mansion, the Prevost family after which the mansion is named, are equally mysterious." As he finished that sentence, half the camera view was covered by a flash of white. It was gone in a moment, and Joseph barely seemed to noticed it. "According to local legend, the family were practitioners of some sort of black magic. Some stories even paint them as full-blown devil worshippers." He said as he panned the camera over an old painting, so old that all that could be made out was the fact that it featured five figures in an open place.

"In 1899, it is said that the entire family committed suicide by climbing on top of the mansion and jumping. Pretty morbid, though I should mention that it's merely a legend." He said, his camera panning over to an old, stained window. It was late afternoon, almost evening. Something fell on the other side of the window, a white, fuzzy shape. Once again, Joseph barely seemed to notice. "After their death, legend has it that they were buried in the grounds of the mansion, with no ceremony and no priest in attendance. Then, people entered the mansion itself. We've already seen the downstairs, but it's the upper section that the tales say was the really interesting part." 

He moved to the flight of stairs that led upwards. He pointed the camera upwards, a vaguely humanoid white figure appearing for what would amount to a single video frame. And as per the rule of threes, Joseph didn't notice this one either. He simply climbed up the stairs, the old wooden steps making sounds like an animal in pain. The upstairs was only marginally better than the bottom floor. The wallpaper was peeling off, and the walls themselves were suffering some heavy water damage. And though the smell couldn't be experienced through video, Joseph's expression of disgust certainly could be. "There's something rotting in here." He said matter-of-factly. 

He walked down the short hallway, making a beeline for the end of it. He panned the camera over the doors he passed by. All of them were made of old wood that had probably been hollowed out by worms and termites. In the middle of each of them was a rusted piece of metal, probably iron, fashioned in an odd shape. Joseph reached the end of the hallway and turned to the left. There was a door there, in noticeably better condition than the others. It looked only slightly weathered. In the middle was that same iron emblem as on the rest of the doors, though without any rust. Joseph knelt down and pointed the camera at it. It resembled a goat's head, but so stylized and abstract it was almost phallic and vulgar in appearance. "This was the seal of the Prevost family. Local legend says that it's cursed, like most things about the family." He said, tapping on the seal with his knuckles. Each tap making the video glitch out for a split second.

He grasped the door handle and twisted it. The door opened smoothly, not a single creak. Joseph was mildly surprised by that, but was shocked by what he saw inside the room. Or rather, he was shocked by the state of the room. It was pristine, with no signs of decay of any kind. The walls were covered in dark red tiles. There was a grey table stretching the entire length of the wall to the left of the door, though the room was empty apart from that. 

Joseph put the camera down onto table and took a step beck from it. He had a shocked look on his face, having clearly not expected to find anything like this. "So, um, well then..." He trailed off, looking around the room. "This, supposedly, is the room where the Prevost family performed their rituals. I'm going to be honest, this was not at all what I thought I will find. It's... surreal." As those words came out of his mouth, five figures, white in color and vaguely human in shape, began to form behind him. 

"I came to this place expecting the usual over exaggerations and fake stories. But I genuinely believe there's something supernatu-" his words were cut off when he felt one of the figures grab his wrist. He froze and slowly turned his head around to look at them. His eyes shot wide open and his mouth opened wide in a scream. The figure grabbing his wrist covered his mouth before he could. The figures, the ghosts, began to morph and shift, most of their bodies fading until they were just five pairs of hands. One grabbed Joseph by the legs and another by the arms, lifting him up into the air.

Joseph struggled, pulling and pushing and trying to loosen the grip of the ghosts. They did not budge, instead simply tightening their grip until it was painful. The hand on his mouth prevented him from screaming out in pain, but his expression still twisted. The three sets of free hands began tearing at his clothes, shredding them with unnatural ease. Now naked, it was obvious how bottom heavy he was. His thighs and ass stuck out like they had been inflated with a pump, looking out of place on his mostly skinny body. Their sheer size made his already below average dick look tiny. 

The hands began groping Joseph, squeezing and pulling at his body. One pair sunk its digits into the soft flesh of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to reveal his small, pinkish hole. Another pair massaged his thick thighs. The third pair, the one with a hand over his mouth, teased his nipples, twisting and pulling on them. A deep blush spread over his face as he began to feel unwanted pleasure.

His eyes widened as he saw another part of the ghost materialize. The two hands squeezing his thighs were joined by a ghostly cock. It was huge, easily five times as long as his. He looked away from it, his blush deepening as his own dick began to grow hard. The ghost rubbed its cock against Joseph's, drawing a moan from him, muffled by the hand on his face. The ghost grabbed his knees and pulled his legs together. It pressed the tip of his cock against the crack between his thighs. It thrusted forward and pulled back, then repeated that motion over and over again, fucking Joseph's thighs. He was a bit confused by that, but couldn't deny how oddly erotic it was.

His confusion turned to fear as he felt something press against his asshole. He didn't need to look behind himself to know it was the cock of the ghost groping his ass. He wiggled his hips, thinking that it would dissuade the ghost from going further. The hands grab his hips tight and stops his movements, and the ghost pushes its cock forward. In one brutal thrust, it buries its dick all the way to the base. Joseph's ass stretches around it, his screams of pain coming out as muffled grunts. The cock shoved in his ass was even larger than the one fucking his thighs, and each of its thrusts was hard and fast. It used him like he was some sort of sex toy, pounding away at his hole with no regards for him.

Yet, despite the savage rape, Joseph couldn't help but feel some amount of pleasure building up in him. He felt disgusted with himself as his cock twitched and throbbed each time the ghost thrusted against his prostate. The pain slowly faded as his ass became used to the size. Pleasure, unwanted as it was, began to slowly take over. Joseph began struggling again, but there was little he could do except squirm in the grips on the ghostly hands. 

Without thinking, he let out a moan. The hand on his mouth muffled it, but it was still clearly a moan of pleasure. His struggles increased in intensity as he tried to pull away from the restraints, trying to free himself before he began actually enjoying getting violated. The ghosts had other ideas however. The one fucking his thighs pulled out from between them and moved up to his face. The hand that was covering his mouth until now held it open. Joseph shook his head wildly from side to side, but that didn't stop the ghost from shoving its cock deep into his mouth. It hit the back of his mouth, the tip sliding down his throat, choking him. He gagged around it, nearly puking as it began to thrust as savagely as the one fucking his ass.

With something else blocking his mouth, the set of hands that was doing it before busied itself with something else. Mainly, it began teasing Joseph's nipples, flicking and pulling at the two hard nubs. 

It was too much for Joseph. The stimulation from three sources all at once brought him to an unwanted orgasm. His cock twitched, spurting ropes of cum into the air which splashed lewdly on his belly and chest. The ghosts didn't care, continuing to use his body. His brain rattled in his skull with each thrust of his the cock in his mouth, while the one lodged deep in his ass angled itself to hit his prostate every time it pushed in.

It wasn't long until another orgasm hit Joseph. This one was smaller, his cum simply dribbling out of his cock and onto the floor. The ghost did not let up, and gave no sign that they were close. They simply kept pounding away. He came again, a dry orgasm that simply made his cock twitch a few times. Without even a single moment of reprieve, another orgasm was forced out of him, his dick beginning to get sore. 

It went on and on. Joseph lost track of time, though he was sure the ghost had been at him for at least several hours. Dozens of orgams were milked out of him, his penis becoming numb from all the stimulation. His asshole was gaping, loosened up completely by the ghostly cock pounding at it. His throat was doing no better as it got reshaped by the fat dick using it. 

The cocks began to throb inside of him. Joseph's eyes widened as he braced himself to be filled up. The two cock came at the same time, firing streams off jizz into his guts and down his throat. It was cold and thick, making him shudder at the sensation. The ghost kept pumping him full of their cum, the streams turning to rivers as his stomach became bloated with semen. Eventually, his belly reached its capacity, but the ghosts kept cumming, forcing the semen out of him. It tried to go up his throat and out of his mouth, but the way was blocked, and so the cum found another way out. It gushed out of his nose, the sensation so strange and unpleasant that it nearly broke Joseph.

The ghosts kept cumming for minutes on end, and by the time they stopped Joseph looked more akin to a balloon filled with cum rather than an actual human. The cocks pulled out of him, letting some of the excess semen flow out onto the floor. He was unceremoniously dropped down. He laid there panting, his entire body sore and tired. He put his hands on the ground and tried to crawl his way out of the room. He couldn't even go for a meter before his arms buckled under him.

One hand grabbed the door and closed it, locking it as well for good measure. Joseph let out a small whimper as the ghost surrounded him, their intentions obvious. His gaze dropped to the floor as he resigned himself to his fate.


End file.
